


I've got this

by Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, POV Keith (Voltron), Season/Series 01, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute/pseuds/Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute
Summary: "  I stand guard at the cell door, never taking my hand off my Blaster. I could hear the prisoner moving around in his cell, what was he doing? I turn to face the inside of the cell. The prisoner had a strong build, mussels vibrant through his shirt. The prisoner in question was a new transfer, Emperor Zarkon personally bringing him in."After a new prisoner is brought in, Keith starts to rethink everything he's ever been told.~AU series~Based pre-series and mid-season 1
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Shiro & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I've got this

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Galra Keith AU where he guards Shiro when he is taken prisoner by the Galra.

I stand guard at the cell door, never taking my hand off my Blaster. I could hear the prisoner moving around in his cell, what was he doing? I turn to face the inside of the cell. The prisoner had a strong build, mussels vibrant through his shirt. The prisoner in question was a new transfer, Emperor Zarkon personally bringing him in. The man was doing a weird motion on the ground, his hands and tips of his toes were touching the ground while he moved his body up and down. I watch for a moment in amusement, but I turn back immediately as the prisoner looks at me. 

I here some more shuffling and then walking,

“Why am I here?” The man asks. I puff my chest out a little and let out a gruff,

“You are here because you are a prisoner of the Empire,” the man doesn’t seem to appreciate my smart-ass answer. 

“But why? I don’t even know who you people, or things, are!” I turn to look at the man, finally noticing the color of his skin. The color was a pinkish-tan, the color was all over his body as well. The color was almost the same as-, I stop the thought. There was no way this man was anything like my father. Instead of answering the man, I turn back to my previous position. 

A few minutes go by before the man speaks again,

“You look different from the other guards I’ve seen.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. I stay silent, 

“Are you a hybrid of sorts?” he questions. 

I turn towards the man, who was now almost pressed up against the cell door,

“Yes,” I answer simply. The answer seems to get the man thinking. 

I am now fully turned to the man, I can’t help but think about how much he reminds me of my dad. I find myself asking the man a question.

“What species are you?” My voice is softer than the man expected, probably expected me to yell at him as the other guards have done.

“I’m human, I come from Earth..” I somehow recognize the name, though I don’t remember being taught anything about Humans or Earth in school. 

“What other species are you?” before I could open my mouth to answer, a Lieutenant walks in.

I quickly turn back away from the cell door and salute him,

“Were you talking to the prisoner, Kogane!” I put down my hand and shake my head,

“No sir, I was not.” 

The Lieutenant walks over to me and grabs me by the scruff on my neck, I immediately become dominant to the larger Galra.

“Disgusting halfbreed, you dare lie to your superior?” I can’t make words form, the hand holding me by my scruff fully neutralizing me. The Lieutenant laughs and lets go of my scruff,

“Weakling,” with that, the Galra takes his leave.

I straighten myself out and try not to shrink into myself. How could he belittle be in-front of the prisoner? It wasn’t abnormal for the other bigger Galra to call me by hybrid slurs or taunt me with remarks, but it’s never happened in front of a prisoner before. I’m able to hide my quick breathing and beating heart skillfully and luckily the prisoner went silent. 

Unfortunately, the silence didn’t last long.

“Is Kogane your name?” The man asks.

“It is my surname, yes,” I answer, all softness in my voice was gone, leaving a rough tone to my voice. 

“What’s your first name?” I think for a second about whether or not I should tell him, but I oddly felt comfortable around the man. 

“Keith.” 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Shiro”.


End file.
